A number of playing card games exist wherein the playing cards are dispensed from a playing card dispensing or dealing shoe which is capable of holding one or more playing card decks and as many as six, eight, or even ten decks. It is customary to shuffle all of the playing card decks preparatory to initiating play as well as during various stages in the play of the cards. In addition thereto, it is customary to shuffle all of the decks after all of the cards, or substantially all of the cards contained within the dispenser shoe have been dispensed. A shuffling operation requires the exercise of some degree of care and is further complicated when a large number of decks must be shuffled. The rules of the game typically provide that the cards be shuffled in clear view of all of the players. In an effort to increase playing time, it is desirable to provide automatic shuffling apparatus for reducing the time, effort and manual care required to shuffle the decks of playing cards. Typically, after cards have been in play, they are held in a dead box provided on the playing surface and are held there until the marker card reaches the exit opening of the dealing shoe. At that point, play is stopped and the cards are then shuffled and cut preparatory to beginning play again. The time consumed in the shuffling and cutting operations prevents continuation of the game and requires a significant amount of time during which play is halted to complete the shuffling operations, thus significantly reducing the interest of the players in the game and, in fact, serves to induce people to leave the game due to the lengthy delays caused by shuffling.
In addition, the ability to permit numerous shuffling and cutting operations without reducing playing time, reduces the ability of "card counters" to accurately determine the cards in the dealing shoe.